Fudgy
Fudgy, A.K.A. Experiment 054, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to drown people in his sticky, chocolaty sweetness. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 054 was the 54th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to drown people by smothering them in his sweet, sticky chocolate. 054 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. 054's pod eventually made its way to a grocery store. In "Houdini", Reuben, while shopping for groceries, discovered the experiment pod (which he mistook for 611's pod) and brought it back to Gantu, who selfishly took all the credit for it. Gantu then sent the pod to Hämsterviel, who activated it and got smothered in 054's chocolate! 054, named Fudgy, reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Fudgy, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Fudgy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! Fudgy made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel used him to invade a chocolate factory. The plan was to turn Stitch into chocolate and have Fudgy eat him, thus imprisoning Stitch in his chocolaty stomach-prison. However, the factory starts going haywire and covers Yuna and company in chocolate. In a feeding frenzy, Fudgy swallows them all. Luckily, Hämsterviel didn't alter Fudgy's fail-safe. Stitch covers himself in chocolate to force Fudgy to eat him so he can infiltrate Fudgy's stomach-prison. Stitch and friends are able to stop Fudgy by expressing their love for each other, causing Fudgy to melt apart and free everyone. After Fudgy is neutralized, he reverts to his smaller size before being captured by Jumba and Pleakley. Gallery Trivia *Fudgy is Experiment 054. However, in his debut, his pod is labeled 119 and also mistaken for Experiment 611, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. **An ironic coincidence in Fudgy being confused for another experiment because his pod was inverted is that Experiment 119's code name is Inverto. **Even though we saw Fudgy in pod form, he was activated off-screen. **Additionally, even though Fudgy technically debuted in the first season, we do not see him fully until "Snafu" near the end of the second season. *Fudgy, Phantasmo, and Tickle-Tummy are the only known experiments to have arms but no legs. *Fudgy's pod color is blue in the original series. In the Stitch! anime, it is red. *Fudgy is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. *In the anime, Fudgy is seen with the ability to grow larger from eating chocolate, similar to Tank's ability to grow larger from eating metal and Ploot's ability to grow larger from eating garbage. Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Monsters Category:Neutral characters Category:Silent characters